


SUGAR

by miaomiaowuzi



Series: BOYs [7]
Category: All伦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaomiaowuzi/pseuds/miaomiaowuzi
Series: BOYs [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1437586
Kudos: 4





	SUGAR

晚会是那群有钱没处花的中国学生举办的，所谓的高贵上流种，香车珠宝，名利暗曲以及一切一切让人眼花缭乱的摆设构成了这片四四方方的巴掌卡，*秘境派对*，像极了诱惑幽隐的陷阱，一脚踏空便是万丈深渊，带着淅淅索索的尖声调笑。邓伦也是被邀请者之一，可他对这些向来不感兴趣，比起那些灯红酒绿，肉欲横流，他更愿意安静的待在他的丹麦丈夫身边。

“what's the dress code for tonight？”

“well，There's no dress code”，素白的内搭配着外衫，衬着他雪似的肌肤如新霜，花瓣似的嘴唇如鲜蕊，让邓伦看上去比实际年龄还要小上几岁，纤细的脖颈被整个裹住，不露出分毫皮肉让臭虫们狂扑蜂拥有机可趁，连着高贵绝丽的头颅在幽暗的灯下如一尊冰冷的美人雕。麦德斯侧脸望着邓伦满月矜艳的面孔，终是忍不住凑过去在他几乎透明的耳垂上啄了一口。

“Mine。”这是他的妻子，是他一个人的所有物。

即使是再乖顺的人也有俏皮的时候，麦德斯在踏入大厅那一刻才明白过来他漂亮的小妻子最后那一抹若有似无的笑容是什么意思。

纯白的世界，飘着一张张青春靓丽，也只有他穿着一身稳重的深晦西装立在人群中。邓伦站在他身旁，难得放肆的大笑着，握不住的酒杯晃荡出血红涟漪，辛辣的液体泼在胸口，洇出一小片渍迹，印出一对招惹人的胸脯，饱满圆润的形状和小巧的乳粒让人口中生津，掌心都有些发痒，叫嚣着要将这两团绵肉攥在手里夹在指尖揉搓玩弄，挤出甘甜的奶水供大家解馋。

超五星酒店的总统套房大的甚至可以用空旷来形容，中央空调的暖气也并不能照顾到每一个角落，桌上那樽琉璃里插着的鸢尾似乎因为缺少水分而有些发黄干枯，脆弱的瓣落仿佛下一秒就会消散成齑。麦德斯坐在一旁的真皮沙发上，看着新一季度的财务报表，且不时划出一些不合理的地方。而他那位漂亮的小妻子正浑身赤裸跪坐在他身边，低着头小声呜咽着，在还有些寒的空间里冒着一丝丝热气。

“MY sweety ,are you ok?”

“NO,no...呜呜..啊啊啊啊啊”，语未闭，邓伦突然昂起了纤嫩的脖颈，露出那张明艳而通红的面孔，一双细长的凤眼含着泪水和露珠，永远带着惹人怜爱的悲切面色，双唇惨白呜咽颤抖，小屁股不断向后翘起。丹麦男人的中国妻子有着一副上等的好身子，如霜饱满而窈窕，浑圆的肩头带着初生的粉，丰满的胸脯好似欲绽的花苞，两条大腿腴嫩而矫健。邓伦哭泣着叫喊着，他难耐的俯在麦德斯的腿上，双手拽紧他的裤腿，像是求救像是忏悔，深深的臀隙里传出“嗡嗡”的声音，邓伦再也难以控制的趴在地上，两团蜜桃肉朝着麦德斯打开，糜红的穴眼对着他吐着春露。屁股里的小玩具陡然加快了震动的速度，不放过起肉道里每一处媚肉，它是死的又是活的，它钻在邓伦的肠腔里，咬着他娇嫩的穴壁，吸着他甘甜的淫水，撑的这个处女一样紧致的小屁眼再也盛不下，疯狂的挤压研磨对着麦德斯喷着透明滚烫的肠液。

“不..no..pl..please”,邓伦痛苦的摇着头，却被麦德斯掐住纤细的腰身，他扭的像是拿波里丰折的海岸，激烈又妩媚，浪潮打在他的毛孔里，飘散着不能严明的腥味，双丘被丈夫强硬的打开，拇指顶着敏感的穴眼按了按，甚至爱怜的拨了拨小褶皱。无助的小妻子又哭叫出声，快感冲击着他的神经，阴茎早已经勃起，却在这之前就被套上了束缚环，狠狠地掐着圆球，尿眼张开也只能一滴滴可怜兮兮的流着浊液。

“啊啊啊啊啊...呜呜呜..I am so..sorry..呜呜呜”，进口的羊绒毯触感如云轻柔，放在平时肯定是让邓伦舒服的赖着不想起来，此时却如同地狱的酷刑，一根根细软的毛扎在他的穴口，碾着他的肠肉，要把他戳的几乎死了过去。麦德斯看着崩溃的邓伦却也没有放松手里的动作，他压着他的妻子将那口早就绽放的湿润股蕊狠狠压在上头，前后摇着他的身体，疯狂的刺痒从外部一直延伸到身体内部。邓伦在麦德斯怀中哭的不能自己，他的胸脯也因为性刺激鼓胀着，两颗艳润的奶头颤抖轻晃，乳肉摆动像是两颗漂亮的羊奶球，稍不留神就从里头流出漾白的汁水。屁股下的毯子早被喷的湿了一大片，麦德斯却毫不介意，他有无比的财富可以让他不断换上新的毛毯来供小家伙潮喷上一天一夜。丹麦男人的妻子有着一双柔润细嫩，浸着大马士革玫瑰露，裹着层层凝脂的手骨，指尖淌着春情。邓伦低着湿漉漉的头颅向后摸索，那双被无数人爱慕着渴慕着的双手覆在麦德斯的胯下，细嫩的喉咙发出小雀似的尖叫，他的丈夫那根阴茎硬如铁杵，龟头戳在他的掌心，烧的他整枚心脏都在激烈搏动。邓伦欣喜的握着那根肉柱抚摸，却被麦德斯拂开，他难以置信的转过身体，抖动着嘴唇，继而又趴在地上哭的伤心欲绝，那一身美肉随着他的悲痛而颤动，是绝等的珍馐，汗珠顺着光滑的脊背滑进臀隙，又被那张不满足的小嘴吃了进去。

“呜呜呜.Mads..Mads..呜呜呜.”，硕大湿润的柱头戳中着邓伦丰腴臀肉里的股蕊，浅浅的刺入又退出，又抚弄着穴口的小褶，粗糙的大掌搓弄着他滑腻的大腿软肉，揉着他无法射精的阴茎。邓伦喘息着，哀求着，却得不到再进一步的宠爱，他的丈夫心冷的像是故乡的雪山，邓伦跪着蜷缩着身子哭的那般可怜。

“啪”，“啪”，是裤带抽在皮肉上的声音。这是今晚的惩罚，惩罚他作弄自己的丈夫。邓伦绵绵的指头掰开自己两片腴嫩臀肉，扯的那口水淋淋的小口有些变了形。黑色的皮带不断抽打在他那个不知足的小屁眼上，一下又一下，抽的他肠肉激荡，肠液翻搅，咿呀尖叫。他受不住了，邓伦的神经紧绷，头脑发烧，臀眼的快感支配了他整个人，崩溃的追随着鞭子的抽打，他像一个性变态，龌龊的想要这激烈的鞭刑淫虐他的浪穴，淫虐他的腔肉，打的这蜜巢破碎，肉隧破开。麦德斯看着他的妻子捂着阴茎在地毯上翻滚，屁股里的水像是永不干涸的泉水，洒的满地都是，他再一次抬起手，沾着后穴淫水的皮带不客气的抽打在邓伦两团椒乳之上，绵嫩的奶头被打地东倒西歪，乳空张开，又是几下不间断的动作，高敏的奶尖被抽的红肿发热，乳肉散像两边，痛的他嚎叫着，却来不及对丈夫说抱歉，疼痛伴随着性高潮，无法出精的肉棒抖动，激烈的性刺激让他难以自持，他将屁股压在地上研磨，掐着自己的囊袋渴望减少强烈的快感。可没人会放过他，麦德斯将邓伦屁股里的小玩具再一次打开，他拉着邓伦的脚踝，抬高他的臀丘，将脸埋了进去，热气喷在妻子的臀肉隙里，湿哒哒的舌头贴在里头上下滑动，勾着小肉眼，嘬弄着邓伦的嫩肉。邓伦抖着身子朝后望，就看到他的丈夫他两手拨开他的屁股肉，动着头颅吃着他的小肉洞，舌头舔开粉色的屁眼，不断往里钻顶着跳蛋碾压穴心，邓伦被麦德斯的舌头奸的咿咿呀呀的哭喊。麦德斯一边用对折的裤带小力的抽在滚烫的臀肉上，一面又用舌头勾着里面又吮又吸，齿根叼着穴外嘟嘟的软柔含在唇中抿，肠腔因为不间断的干高潮已经开始隐隐作痛。

“Daddy..daddy..呜呜呜”，年轻的人妻终是痛哭着叫喊出他的安全词，每一次只要他这么撒娇，他的麦德斯都会将他捧在手心里哄着，偏偏这次事与愿违，邓伦没有等到炽热的怀抱与低沉柔和的情话，只有冰冷的银制项圈牢牢锁在他的脖子上，长长的链子被抓在丈夫手里。

麦德斯跪在着邓伦身后，扒开他两瓣紧闭的屁股肉，看着那个被舔开的湿红屁眼，终于握住阴茎捣了进去，松软无比的嫩穴吞进一根肉柱并没有什么难度，可他的妻子早就已经吞吃了一枚小玩具，粗大的阴茎蛮横的劈开邓伦的身体，将他雪白的薄肚皮拱出一个弧度。

“啊啊啊啊啊。”，小人妻刚被舌头猛奸，激烈的高潮还在继续就被丈夫的阴茎捅了个满档，麦德斯拽着邓伦脖子上的银链，那小肉洞直接往他的耻部撞去，麦德斯一口气肏了几十下，直弄的邓伦抖着身子哭叫湿吟，喊着“daddy..sorry”。麦德斯听的胯下怒张又压着他一身白肉猛的插进最里面，大掌搓着他如脂的肌肤，奸的邓伦屁股抖起一波波肉浪，穴里不断蠕动的肠壁被一次又一次撑开。小妻子依旧乖顺听话，他被顶的趴在地上膝盖磨着地面向前爬动，后穴的大阴茎每一次在快要脱离的时候又被一把扯着链条撞上去，龟头抵着跳蛋碾压着骚心，将邓伦牢牢钉在肉柱上，他哭的几乎昏厥，粘稠的淫水被捣出体外，贴着大腿，被奸的软成一滩的邓伦只能被麦德斯圈在身下，柔顺的撅着嫩屁股被他的年长丈夫肏的荡漾，穴里又酸又麻。

“嗯啊啊啊啊啊。。daddy....啊啊啊呜呜。疼。。疼。。好疼呜呜呜呜”，邓伦红润的舌尖半吐，似乎是忘记了麦德斯的中文水平，他疯狂的哭喊着，穴腔充斥着密密麻麻的小伤口，胸脯莹润的奶子晃的招摇，两颗乳球被捏在手里，小孔被指甲用力抠挖，邓伦涨红了脸情热难忍。麦德斯一遍一遍往邓伦嫩嘟嘟软唧唧的屁眼里肏，奸的他臀尖发红，汁水肏的飞溅。

“Sweety,so beautiful..my pretty boy..mine..mine”，麦德斯贴着邓伦舔着他圆润的耳廓，下身极速往里捣，打在腔里的淫水都成了白沫堆在穴口。

“呜呜呜。。daddy...呜呜呜。。I love you...呜呜呜呜。”，一阵甜吟过后，邓伦倒在地上，浑身发颤，软香的舌头彻底吐露出来，麦德斯拔出肉柱看着自己的小妻子再一次干高潮了，憋到发紫的阴茎似乎已经彻底没用了，又爱抚的用手揉着他至今未发泄的囊袋。邓伦因为交媾而痛苦流露出的俏态让麦德斯的阴茎在一起勃起，他托着邓伦的屁股把人抱起，整个身子悬空又松开，嫩屁眼噗嗤一下再一次吃了进去。麦德斯爱怜的吻着邓伦的侧脸，他一手攥着邓伦乳肉，一手托着软丘，肏的“啪啪”作响，此时此刻他的妻子只属于他，用湿漉漉的嗓子喊着麦德斯，喊着daddy，就算屁眼夹的死紧也不能阻挡阴茎捣开他的阳心。邓伦就就这么坐在大阴茎上，被奸的几乎没了哭声，麦德斯准邓伦凸起骚肉一连顶了几十下，狠狠鞭笞着自己的小妻子，穴腔里最后冲出一大股蜜水，麦德斯看准时机，解开了邓伦的束缚环，憋了一晚上的肉柱却已经不能自主射精。麦德斯只好用手撸动着邓伦的肉棒，那里变得异常敏感，一丁点爱抚也变成滔天巨浪，邓伦用小手推着丈夫的滑动，臀眼收缩，“嗡”的一下，跳蛋又一次被打开，不应期的身体像是巨大的反应堆，简直烧的邓伦变成一堆只会高潮的肉团，他昂着脖子翻起白眼，喉咙里呜咽的宛如一头野兽，是狂烈到冲破身体的欲望，肉柱也终于在双重刺激下飙射出大股浓稠的精液。麦德斯似乎还不想停止，在妻子射精时也不断撸动，邓伦不自觉将胸脯向着丈夫挺去，麦德斯在邓伦嫣红胀大的乳尖狠掐一把，将他整个饱满身子往自己身上压，靠上前去身吸咬住早已经青紫不堪的椒乳和奶尖，用力啜吮。可怜的人妻今夜遭受太多，即使尖叫着也不能改变情潮如海潮般汹涌，麦德斯仍旧猛烈的吸吮着邓伦的奶肉，大手在他浑身皮肉上肆揉搓玩弄。他的小妻子哑着喉咙哭叫不想要尿出来，可不消片刻，就有一小片尿水从邓伦的阴茎里抖出，他哭的如此无助如此委屈，想要伸手遮掩，又被拉着项圈抬起头颅努力呼吸，双手扒着麦德斯的肩膀，他张着丰腴的双腿在丈夫华怀里像个幼童般尿尿。当麦德斯的阴茎终于滑出他的身体时，他的美变得更加绝艳，合不拢的股蕊喷着大堆男人的精液，而那枚小玩具也悄然滚了出来。


End file.
